


С малиновым привкусом

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такао хотел познакомиться с человеком, с которым это знакомство станет в его жизни самым важным. Он хотел дружбы, но такой, когда молчание красноречивее любых слов, а поступки доказывают то, что невозможно доказать словами. <br/>А ещё любви - искренней, в правде прикосновений, когда слова лишние, потому что ты знаешь, что это взаимно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С малиновым привкусом

Рано или поздно все люди приходят к отметке насыщения человеческими отношениями. Это может произойти с ними завтра или послезавтра, в следующем году или спустя несколько лет. В любой момент. 

Через их жизнь проходит столько разных людей, оставив на песке скоротечной истории глубокие следы, что никак не слижет прибой времени, когда люди готовы начать «с чистого листа». Когда кажется, что все эти бесчисленные знакомства никак не заменят прочные и важные узы. И от неискренности зубы сводит. 

Когда ты понимаешь, что с каждым новым, таким же как и все остальные, знакомым радости от общения всё меньше. Не из-за того, что ты устал от общения – у тебя никто не отнимет тягу к весёлой компании, к шумным посиделкам и разговорам по пустякам. Просто в твоей жизни так много бесчисленных знакомых, что для новых нет места. 

И тогда ты проходишь мимо них, заполненный по горло натянутыми отношениями, но сильный в собственном богатстве. Потому что тебе есть, что ценить. 

С недавнего времени Такао стал причислять себя к таким людям. Возможно, он просто стал старше, а, быть может, наконец-то разглядел за обёрткой своей яркой стремительной повседневности то, что так долго искал. 

Такао считает, что испробовал жизнь настолько, во всех её красках и событиях, что его ничем не удивишь, ему не нужно ничего особенного и недосягаемого, только самое малое. 

Настоящее. 

Когда хочется знакомства, но такого, чтобы вспоминать этот день с улыбкой, когда два совершенно разных человека из бесчисленных миллионов встретились, и считать его самым важным. Когда хочется дружбы, но такой, когда молчание красноречивее любых слов, а поступки доказывают то, что невозможно доказать словами. Когда хочется любви, но искренней, в правде прикосновений, когда слова лишние, потому что ты знаешь, что это взаимно. Когда доверяешь во всём и безгранично. 

Прошло время поисков. Теперь Казунари просто наслаждается тем, что в его жизни есть такой особенный человек. Родной человек, который, бросив дела, мчится через всю сетку метро, чтобы разделить с Такао пиццу на тёплой кухне, обложившись конспектами по философии. Теперь он ценит в отношениях не то, что получает и отдаёт, а то, что они просто вместе. 

Этого человека, что заменил собой всех бесчисленных знакомых-друзей, зовут Мидорима Шинтаро. 

Он заходит в квартиру с двумя большими коробками в пакете с логотипом их любимой пиццерии, когда Такао сквозь лёгкий смешок «А ты быстро, Шин-чан» открывает ему дверь. Казунари видит, что он спешил - Шинтаро выдаёт сбитое дыхание, раскрасневшиеся скулы, растрёпанные волосы, очки, сползшие на кончик носа, - но зеленоволосый парень никак не хочет, чтобы тот так думал. Поправив очки свободной правой рукой, он тихо и недовольно бормочет: «Это просто удачный день, разумеется». Казунари смеётся с лукавым весельем в уголках золотистых глаз, примирительно соглашается «Да, да, Шин-чан» и аккуратно развязывает ему красный вязаный шарф, подаренный им просто так в один из снежных дней. Чувствует сбивчивое дыхание Мидоримы совсем близко, и от этого сонмы мурашек бегут по холодной спине, заставляя окончательно проснуться. 

Такао смотрит на такого особенного для него человека – ужасно родного, нелепого в своей привычке прятать то, что он действительно чувствует и, в то же время, искреннего в своей простоте. 

Такого взлохмаченного и весеннего. Тёплого. 

Брюнет чувствует безграничное счастье от того, что Шинтаро приехал по первому его звонку, конечно, поворчав для приличия, но всё же здесь. В этой съёмной квартире рядом с университетом, принадлежавшей жизнерадостному студенту третьего курса, что пропахла малиновым чаем и апельсинами. А ещё цветами сакуры, чей запах веет из распахнутого окна в гостиной. 

Такао думает – как долго он искал такого важного для себя человека? Или, точнее, когда он, наконец, понял, что этот зануда со странностями, со своими дурацкими штучками с талисманами, гороскопами и прочей лабудой, он и есть? 

Неожиданно для себя, Казунари обнимает Мидориму с порога, не давая ему снять пальто, шепчет с неприкрытой нежностью в хриплом голосе какие-то глупости куда-то в бледную шею, поднимаясь на носочках в оранжевых тапках, тянется выше, к тонкой линии чуть розоватых губ. Чувствуя, как сердце гулко бьётся под домашней клетчатой рубашкой от такой близости. 

И сейчас это кажется самым правильным. 

\- Шин-чан, я так скучал по тебе. 

\- Дурак ты, Такао, - мы виделись только вчера. 

Такао думает, что за все его неполные двадцать лет через его жизнь прошло множество людей. Но самый-самый важный человек в его жизни сейчас неловко краснеет, отводит смущённый взгляд малахитовых глаз, сжимая в одной руке пакет с коробками любимой острой пиццы Казунари, другой - обнимая брюнета, улыбающегося так довольно, отчего Мидорима невольно сравнивает его с котом, что пригрелся под ласковым солнцем в такой ясный весенний день. И это сравнение заставляет его улыбнуться, одними уголками губ. Такао замечает это изменение на красивом лице, жмурится от удовольствия, преодолевая сильное желание прикоснуться к его губам непослушными пальцами. И не только пальцами. 

\- Со вчерашнего утра, Шин-чан, прошла целая вечность. Ты ведь тоже соскучился, не отрицай это. 

Казунари наслаждается каждым мгновением, проведённым рядом с ним. Оно не распадается на составные элементы, становится единым, течёт в единственном верном направлении. Вызывает неосознанную улыбку даже в те минуты, когда ты не знаешь, куда идти. 

Он больше не боится холодов, ненастной непогоды, бесконечных дождливых дней, тяжёлых понедельников и безвылазных будней учёбы под натиском приближающихся сессий. Он даже с нетерпением ждёт хмурую осень с ковром жёлтых листьев под яркими кедами, что всегда недолюбливал. 

Такао хотел познакомиться с человеком, с которым это знакомство станет в его жизни самым важным. Он хотел дружбы, но такой, когда молчание красноречивее любых слов, а поступки доказывают то, что невозможно доказать словами. А ещё любви - искренней, в правде прикосновений, когда слова лишние, потому что ты знаешь, что это взаимно. 

И сейчас, стоя в прихожей, ощущая тепло прикосновения от такого, казалось бы, простого и чуть неловкого объятия, Такао чувствует это. Так отчётливо и ярко, словно это единственное, что сейчас важно. А остальное – сущий пустяк. 

\- Шин-чан, ну её, эту пиццу, - Казунари улыбается, ласково-ласково, когда щёки Мидоримы предательски алеют, - лучше поцелуй меня, наконец. 

Такао может смело променять всех своих бесчисленных знакомых-друзей на одного единственного родного и любимого человека. 

Рядом с которым Казунари хочется чувствовать, смеяться до охрипшего голоса, смотреть на мир с его невероятными, щемящими красотой цветами, ощущать тепло протянутой руки и, наконец, мягких, чуть потрескавшихся, губ. Жить. 

Когда за окном – слепящая глаза весна с малиновым привкусом.


End file.
